Aura and Celestials
by bahamutOm234
Summary: When Natsu brings Lucy to Fairy Tail another joins the same time she does and he can use Aura, his name's Korogra and though he's a mystery everyone knows to not doubt what he'll do for the guild. Not good with summaries. T for language OC x Lucy, Natsu x Lisanna edit: I've decided to have Korogra only use aura and Requip
1. Heading to Fairy Tail

**I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

Fiore, a country in Earthland well known for wizard guilds, wizards are the individuals who daily use magic. Currently in the port town, Hargeon, a girl with light blonde hair is searching for 'celestial keys' as she is a Celestial spirit wizard, who forms contracts with spirits to call into battle, her name is Lucy Heartfillia, who ran away from her neglectful father Jude.

She is trying to find either a gold Zodiac key, or a silver key. Zodiac spirits are very strong and are more combat based, silver keys aren't usually battle oriented but offer more knowledge. She entered a shop and found the Canis Minor key and tried to buy it, which she eventually did but only 1,000 jewel was taken off this pissed her off. The Canis Minor key summons a pet for celestial wizards.

Elsewhere a blue cat with wings flew off the train while the cat's best friend, a pink haired boy with a scale patterned scarf had motion sickness. The cat's named Happy and the boy is named Natsu Dragneel. Natsu is looking for his father figure, and the dragon that raised him and taught him magic, the dragon's name was Igneel, as a dragon Igneel taught Natsu fire dragon slayer magic.

Lucy soon found herself entrapped in illegal seduction magic by one who claimed to be Salamander from the famous guild, Fairy Tail. Natsu heard talk of this 'Salamander' and ran up saying, "Igneel! About damn time I found ya!" When the man turned saying, "Ah so my reputation precedes me." Natsu deadpanned, "Who the hell are you? And what's with the seduction magic you asshole, you know it's illegal right?"

This broke Lucy out of the trance, and the man said, "So what I'm Fairy Tail's Salamander and we can break whatever laws we want." Natsu grew angry at what was suggested so he said, "You're wrong, FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BREAK LAWS!" Natsu then punched the man in the face. Lucy then angrily walked off with Natsu and Happy casually walking behind her. Soon they entered a nearby restaurant and sat down. Lucy then said, "Thanks for breaking me out of that trance, I should've known it was seduction magic."

Natsu shrugged, "No problem, I just hate it when people insult Fairy Tail." Lucy asked, "You're really from Fairy Tail?!" Natsu nodded and showed Fairy Tail's emblem on his shoulder while Happy showed the one on his back. Lucy then said, "I'm Lucy Heartfillia, and would it be possible for me to join the guild?" She finished in a question. Natsu said, "Sure Lucy, you'd just have to talk to old man Makarov, the guild master." Lucy smiled at this.

Nearby, a boy with black hair and teal eyes, wearing a pair of goggles with a seafoam green band, a cloak with designs of fire and lightning up the hem, a simple red shirt with blue sleeves, a pair of blue pants and simple yet sturdy boots. At his hip were several pouches. His name is Korogra Kanbara, a freelance wizard that can use Requip Magic and he can use a power called Aura.

Korogra thought to himself, ' _Maybe I should join a guild, I mean, sure I'm strong, at least I think I am. I've been a freelance wizard for years but some missions like A-SSS can only be done in a guild, plus I could form stronger bonds in a guild... Yeah, I will join a guild, and what better than Fairy Tail._ ' Korogra then stood, paid for his meal and as he was walking out he 'requiped' a map to his hands to find a route to Magnolia, where he can join Fairy Tail, as he exited he glanced at Lucy with one thought ' _She's beautiful_ ' she blushed when she met his eyes.

After he left, Natsu and Lucy decided to hunt down the man who claimed to be 'Salamander', what they found seriously pissed them off, the man was gathering girls to sell as sex slaves. Unfortunately he threw Lucy's keys overboard, she asked Happy to help her, which he did by sprouting his wings but they ran out of energy, so Lucy had to swim to her keys.

Lucy then used one of her keys, saying, "Open, gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" A mermaid then appeared with long blue hair, a long tail, and a water vase. Aquarius glared at Lucy for dropping her keys and was about to make a snarky comment when she froze and shuddered, confused Lucy hesitantly asked, "Uh... Aquarius?"

Aquarius said aloud, "This presence... I-it couldn't b-be c-could i-it? A-an Au-aura u-user?" Turning to Lucy, Aquarius demanded, "Girly! Do you know where this presence came from!?" Lucy stuttered, "N-no I-I d-don't A-Aquarius, b-b-but I-I c-called y-you b-because the m-man o-on that b-boat i-is p-planning t-to s-sell the g-girls o-on b-board a-as s-sex s-slaves."

Hearing this, Aquarius turned red with fury, she then caused a tidal wave, purposely washing Lucy away with it, Aquarius snobbishly said, "Don't call me for a week, I'm going out with my boyfriend." One grunt sent fire at Natsu, who ate it then said, "Bleagh, that was the worst fire I've ever tasted, but now I'm all fired up." Another grunt said, "Wait, that's the REAL Salamander of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel!" Then took a deep breath and as he exhales he shouts, " _FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR_!" Natsu defeated the thugs but also destroyed a section of the port. As the Magical Knights approached, Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and while running rhetorically asked, "You wanted to join Fairy Tail right?"


	2. Meeting Lucy, Fairy Tail guild hall

**I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

 **SasusakuIslovelyy: Thanks for the input, as for to comas I'm working on that, and about Aquarius' stuttering I did that to show her great fear of those spirits.**

 **Pup2001: Thank you, as for his spirits he'll use the ones he gains in The Keymaster Guardian in addition to the ones he'll gain in Symphonia Key (He'll get those later) and several others**

With Korogra, he just woke up after going to sleep a couple hours after leaving Hargeon. He made his way to a small town called Hrynek to resupply as Magnolia and, subsequently, Fairy Tail is still a day's travel away by foot. Korogra decided to rent a hotel room for 200 jewel, he then spent 1400 jewel on supplies. Korogra managed to gain 2600 jewel doing small jobs like serving at a restaurant, organizing the library, and making deliveries. Korogra woke up and returned the room key to the front desk then left, the next day Korogra was a few hours from Magnolia when he stopped to rest and train. He finally arrived in Magnolia late at night, unfortunately any hotels were closed for the night. Seeing no other option, Korogra knocked on a door and, to his surprise, Lucy opened the door Korogra then said, "Aren't you the girl from Hargeon a few days ago?" Shaking his head he said, "Anyway, do you mind if I stay the night? All the hotels are closed and I don't want to sleep on the ground again. Oh, and don't worry about me being here too much, I only need to stay the night then I'll get my own place."

Lucy said, "Sure, come on in but don't try anything with me." Inside, Korogra said, "Thanks miss and I'll stay on the couch alright?" Lucy said, "Sure the couch is yours tonight, and my name's Lucy Heartfillia." Korogra says, "Pleasure to meet you officially Lucy, I'm Korogra Kanbara, soon to be former freelance wizard." Lucy then shouted, " _YOU'RE KOROGRA KANBARA THE AURA MASTER?!_ " Korogra rose an eyebrow saying, "What do you mean 'Aura Master'?"

Lucy grabbed her Wizard Weekly magazine and showed Korogra an article which he read aloud, "Freelance Wizard Clears Out A-Rank Drake Nest," further down he read, "Usage unknown power found, a light blue energy with a different signature than Eternano slowly dispersed. Villagers report the wizard was recognized as Korogra Kanbara from Wizard Weekly's 'Most Mysterious Wizards' three weeks earlier, as such the Magic Counsel bestows the title of 'Aura Master' to Mr. Kanbara after Wizard Saint Seigrain discovered what the blue energy was only last week before it dispersed."

Korogra shrugged and said, "Whatever, I don't give a shit about the Magic Counsel bastards, and I don't give a fuck about titles." Korogra then saw Lucy's keys and said, "Well I certainly haven't met a Celestial Wizard before now." Lucy asked, "How'd you know of my magic?"Korogra merely motioned to her keys Lucy said, "When I was in Hargeon Aquarius acted strange when I summoned her, she was scared of something which is odd considering she's easily the strongest Zodiac since Leo disappeared." Soon Korogra took of his cloak and used it as a makeshift blanket when he laid on the couch and fell asleep.

The next day, Lucy woke up and smelled eggs cooking, confused she looked into the kitchen to see Korogra cooking omelet's. Korogra then said, "Thanks for letting me stay the night so I thought I'd pay back your kindness by making you breakfast." Lucy blushed at Korogra cooking for her, she then sat down to eat and was surprised how good the omelet was. Later Lucy said, "I'd best head to the guild." Korogra replied, "Well I'm heading to Fairy Tail as well, it's about time I join a guild anyway." At Fairy Tail's guildhall a fight had broken out between Natsu and a black haired boy without a shirt named Grey Fullbuster, who uses Ice Make magic. Korogra turned to Lucy with a questioning look, She responded, "Apparently it's always like this, at least since I joined two days ago." Korogra walked to the bar and asked, "Excuse me miss, I'd like to join Fairy Tail."

 **A/N: I'm gonna end the chapter there, next Korogra will join Fairy Tail and I'll go from there. Sorry the chapter was short, I decided to remove Korogra's spirits (Namely because I kept forgetting he had them)**

 **read and review**


	3. The Guildmates, Natsu challenges Korogra

**I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

The girl straightened up and turned to face Korogra, the girl had long white hair and was wearing a dress, she smiled and said, "Oh sure, just give me a moment." She then grabbed an application card that basically had Korogra write his name down as well as what magic he uses. The girl said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail Korogra, I'm Mirajane Strauss. Where do you want your guild mark?" Korogra pulled his left sleeve up and said, "Light blue on my left shoulder." Soon a little kid named Romeo asked when his dad would come home from his mission, Makarov sighed, "I don't know my boy, it's been three days when it was supposed to only take two and a half. Hearing this Natsu said, "Don't worry Romeo, we'll get your dad back." Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Korogra then left to bring back Romeo's dad Macao back after he left to take down some Vulcans.

As they went up the mountain Korogra saw Lucy shivering, so he took off his cloak and draped it over Lucy saying, "Here you looked cold, it's made of Ice Behemoth fur, which retains heat." Lucy blushed for two reasons, the first being Korogra gave her his cloak, and the second being Korogra's muscle and scars. Soon they found a Vulcan who proceeded to push Natsu off the cliff, Lucy then said, "Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Then a humanoid cow appeared with a great axe and, to Korogra's confusion and Lucy's annoyance, Taurus was a pervert and was beaten by the Vulcan but managed to stay summoned. Korogra jumped in front of the Vulcan which had stolen Taurus's axe and punched it in the gut, Natsu then kicked it in the face before slipping. Korogra hand sprung away from the Vulcan's slash with the axe, mid-handspring Korogra requiped a gun with a ring around the barrel.

He then shot a large blast while launching Aura Spheres at it, Natsu got up and used 'Fire Dragon's Roar' and Korogra jumped aside. When the smoke cleared Macao was in the Vulcan's place, Korogra sighed, "So _that's_ what happened." Korogra then said to the others, "Macao did clear out 99 Vulcans, but the 100th caught him off guard." Natsu said, "Let's get back to Fairy Tail, Romeo's waiting." Once they got to warmer temperatures Lucy said, "Korogra thanks for lending me your cloak." Korogra took back his cloak and said, "No problem Lucy, if I can help a friend, I'd do everything I can to help." When they got back Romeo ran up and hugged Macao.

After Romeo and Macao reunited Korogra left to find a place to stay, luckily he found an old mansion up on a hill which, to his surprise, had been up for sale for months without a taker talking to the owner, Korogra paid 4000 jewel for the property and let the previous owner take care of the plants. He then went shopping with the 3500 he had left, when all was said and done Korogra had 1300 left, which he stored in the bank. Returning to the guildhall Korogra looked at the mission board and, after a short time, took a mission to exterminate a snake-like creature in a town three days by train away.

Walking up to Mira he said, "Hey Mira, I'd like to reserve this job for tomorrow, I'm really tired today so I'm just gonna relax." Mira smiled, "Sure thing Korogra." She then stamped the flyer with his Fairy Tail mark, then she asked, "What would you like?" Korogra said, "Hmm how about some chocolate cake and a lemon lime shake." Mira handed him the cake and shake then began to clean some glasses, Korogra then asked, "Mira, you mind telling me about some of my guild mates?" Mira said, "Okay, who do you want to know about?" Korogra said, "Well, who's the blonde with the air of arrogance?" Mira said, "That's Laxus Dreyar, Master's grandson and a second generation dragon slayer. He is part of the Thunder God team."

Korogra said, "So just because he's the old man's grandson he thinks he has what it takes to run the guild?" Mira nodded and Korogra scoffed, "His arrogance will be his downfall." Turning back to Mira he asked, "Who's the guy that keeps shouting about 'Real Men'?" Mira said, "That's my brother, Elfman Strauss. He's a take-over Mage like myself but he uses 'Beast Soul' and I use 'Demon Soul'," growing sad, she continues, "Our sister Lissana used 'Animal Soul' but she died on my first S-class job, I haven't used my magic since."

Korogra tensed then jumped off his stool and kicked Grey's Ice-Make lances back at him and Natsu before launching an Aura Sphere at them, which knocked both out. Landing back on his stool Korogra said, "I understand that after an experience like that your magic would be locked away unconsciously. But from what I read once, it's possible, but highly unlikely, that Lissana is still alive but in another dimension. Now I know Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Grey...kinda, but who's the girl that just downed her fourth barrel of booze?" Mira looked and was surprised that indeed she's downed four barrels and started a fifth, she then said, "Oh that's Cana Alberona, she's the second biggest drinker next to Master and she uses card magic."

He then asks, "Is there anyone that isn't here right now that I should know about?" Mira thought for a second, then said, "Yeah, Erza Scarlett." Korogra motioned for her to continue, "She's an S-class Mage, like myself, but she uses Requip Magic and has several armors and weapons. She's also known as Titania Erza, and she's feared by the others. Word of advice: Never mess with her strawberry cake." Korogra said, "So if someone does, she goes on a rampage or something?" Mira nodded, and Korogra said, "I'd do the same if someone messes with my goggles, I mean I consider them my treasure, so of course I'll be pissed if someone touches them without my permission."

Mira continued filling Korogra in on the guild members, when Natsu came to and said, "Hey new guy, fight me!" Korogra said, "Alright, but let's do this outside 'cause I ain't going to run the risk of destroying the guildhall." The Guild went outside and started making bets that Natsu would win, however Lucy, Mira, and Cana bet on Korogra. Before the fight started Korogra said, "It'd be best if I set up a barrier to contain any damage." He pulled off his cloak and goggles, turning to Lucy he asked, "Would you hold these for me?" Lucy nodded and as he walked back toward Natsu, Mira said, "He must trust you a lot." Lucy, confused, asked, "What do you mean Mira?" Mira continued, "Before Natsu challenged Korogra he told me he considers his goggles his treasure and he hates when someone touches them." Lucy blushed at Korogra's apparent trust and didn't notice her keys buzzing. Korogra stood across from Natsu and said, "Alright Natsu, show me what you got."

 **A/N: I'm actually gonna stop there, so next time Korogra and Natsu will fight and Korogra will go on the mission he reserved.**

 **read and review**


	4. Korogra vs Natsu, Korogra's new home

**I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

Makarov said, "Alright let's start this. Ready?" Korogra and Natsu nodded, and one of the guildmates said, "C'mon Natsu, I've got money riding on you!" Makarov shouted, "BEGIN!" Natsu rushed Korogra, intent on finishing this quick, but Korogra jumped over him and kicked Natsu in the back before going on the offensive with his hands glowing blue. Grey noticed that it was a darker blue than his Ice Make magic, Natsu also went on the offensive and they matched each other blow-for-blow, something that rarely happened, breaking apart Korogra said, "Hey Natsu, why don't we kick it up a notch?" Natsu said, "Sounds good to me." They then kicked up their speed and became little more than dark blue and red blurs.

Everyone was shocked, Korogra and Natsu seem to be going all out. Soon they knocked each other across the field, Natsu said, "Not bad newbie." Korogra responded, "Thanks, you ain't that bad either Natsu. But I think it's time to wrap this up." Natsu said, "Couldn't agree more." Fire erupted around his hand and Natsu said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" And charged, Korogra's leg glowed white and he propelled himself with aura saying, "Mega Kick!" Both connected and tried to push the other back, but the energy built up and exploded. When the smoke cleared both were still standing but barely and they glared at each other. Korogra started falling but as Natsu was smirking his pupils suddenly shrank and he collapsed Korogra on the other hand stopped himself with his other leg and said, "Great spar Natsu." Before collapsing himself, the guild stood in shock, not only could he match Natsu blow-for-blow, but could match Natsu's speed and pull through, even if it was just barely. Makarov was the first to recover and said, "The winner is the newest guild member, Korogra Kanbara." It took everyone a few seconds to snap out of their shock and, albeit reluctantly, payed Lucy, Mira, and Cana. Lucy was happy as she had more than enough for her rent for this month and could start saving for the next. Makarov said, "Now that's done, Mira, Elfman please take them to the infirmary. As they did so Mira asked, "Elfman please don't shout about 'Real Men' right now, they need rest." Elfman said, "Sure thing Mira." Lucy followed behind them with Korogra's stuff in hand. In the infirmary, Lucy was talking with Mira and Elfman about how she met Korogra

A few hours later Korogra stirred and said, "Damn that wasn't pleasant." They were shocked that he was awake already, but Natsu was still out like a light. Elfman shouted, "You both fought like real men!" Korogra grabbed his head and said, "Elfman could you tone it down, I have a splitting headache." Elfman bashfully said, "Oh Sorry Korogra." Getting up Korogra said, "Don't worry about it Elfman, you were just excited." Mira said, "Korogra, you still need to rest. You have that mission tomorrow." Korogra said, "Don't worry Mira. I still have to fix up that old mansion up on the hill I bought. It's previous owner will take care of the plants." Lucy asked, "I'd like to see, can I come with you?" Smiling, Korogra said, "Sure. C'mon." As they walked, Lucy said, "Oh! I almost forgot! Here's your stuff." Taking it back, he said, "Thanks." A few minutes later they reached the top of the hill and Korogra said, "There it is Lucy." Seeing the mansion almost falling apart she said, "That's gonna need a lot of work." Korogra smirked, "Not when you have help." Korogra then concentrated and said, "Aura Clone!" Then about a hundred afterimages appeared before solidifying into clones, Korogra then said, "Alright boys, we've got to fix up this old mansion as it will be our new home." The clones let out a chorus of, "You got it boss!" Korogra said, "Good, report to me if there's a problem." Lucy asked, "How did you do that?" Korogra responded, "I told you about my ability to manipulate aura, one technique I developed is the cloning technique."

Soon enough a clone came up and said, "Boss, we've got a problem." Following the clone they saw a stain on the wall, Korogra contacted the previous owner and asked why there was a stain on the wall. Getting the information, Korogra said, "According the the owner, when he was in town his friend watched the house and was attacked and killed by a knight who went insane. The knight was killed but not before running the owner's friend through with a sword." Making more clones he said, "Go into town and get supplies to remove this stain and paint over it, as well as supplies to make a dojo." Lucy asked, "Dojo?" Nodding Korogra said, "Yeah, in case I want to come up with new techniques. Anyway, you might want to think about expanding the magic you can use, just in case your spirits can't help you." Lucy said, "You're right, I can't rely too much on my spirits. I need to be able to fight alongside them, but I don't know what else I could learn." Korogra, while picking up some trash, said, "Well, I could find someone to teach you how to fight with a staff." She said, "That'd be great! But you have a mission tomorrow so I'll have to wait." He said, "Well I could teach you the very basics, and I know a girl that could help you perfect the basics. Granted after that you'll have to come up with your own style." She said, "It'd be good if I had a style that can hit hard but I can stay at a distance. I'll be the first to admit that, compared to the other girls, I'm not as physically able." Korogra put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it, while you may not be as physically able, I'm certain you are one of the smartest girls in the guild."

Lucy blushed, "Thanks Korogra." He nodded and tossed her a wooden staff and said, "Watch my stances and try to mimic them." He then went through several stances, which Lucy mimicked perfectly. Korogra then said, "Go through each stance until shifting between them becomes second nature." Lucy did so and almost got it down before handing the staff back to Korogra saying, "I need to get back to my apartment for the night see ya." Korogra said, "Alright, Later Lucy." Once his home was up to snuff, he made himself some dinner then collapsed on his bed saying, "Holy hell, that spar took a lot out of me. Suppose it makes sense though, he is a dragon slayer Mage after all." The next day he woke up and did some brief training before eating breakfast then headed to the guild hall, once there he found himself in the middle of the daily brawl. Dodging the spells that were thrown his way he requiped a sword that was made of water before leaping up then slashing on his way down causing a massive wave to crash over everyone then switching to a bladed fan he created a whirlwind to dry everyone and fix the damages done, putting the fan away he said, "Alright Mira, I'm taking the job I reserved now. I'll be back in about a week."

Kinda dazed from the whirlwind she said, "Alright Korogra, the mission flyer is on the board." Grabbing it he said over his shoulder, "I'll try to get in contact with the girl who can teach ya Lucy." Pulling a collapsed staff from his pocket he tossed it to her and said, "Here, you can practice with this while I'm gone. There's a button on the side that extends it." Catching it she pushed the button and it extended to be barely shorter than her. She said, "Thanks Korogra, good luck."

 **A/N: I'm actually gonna stop there, so next time Korogra will take on the mission he reserved and if I get around to it he'll join Grey, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Erza to find and destroy 'Lullaby'. Lack of updates due to Writer's Block and lack of motivation**

 **read and review**


	5. Korogra begins his job

**I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

Leaving the guildhall, Korogra returned to his mansion to pack up. As he was going through his armory he muttered, "A snake-like creature eh? Well all the snake creatures I've previously encountered had abilities that caused me all kinds of issues... and since this one's an unknown I should bring my potion making ingredients incase I need to make an antidote for whatever it could affect me with." Putting his ingredients and tools in a pouch before sending it to his pocket space, moving to his weapon wall he said, "Since I really have no idea what I'm dealing with I'll just cover my bases, let's see I'll need some range while also being able to pierce armor and still do a lot of damage. It might also help to have rapid fire. I also want to minimize damage to the surroundings so heavy artillery is out of the question. If I have to get up close and personal I'll need to be quick while retaining power and being able to cut through defense so two-handed weapons are out, so are hammers. Ah there we go." He then moved to armor and said, "Once again gonna cover my bases, speed and protection is most important also need to take mobility and defense from magic. And if it gets really bad I can always use that."

Packing his gear and supplies he made his way to the train station and said, "I'd like to buy a ticket to Organox." The ticket man said, "business or pleasure?" Showing the mission request, he responded, "Business." Before showing his guild mark. The ticket man nodded, "Alright, best of luck to you then. I've heard terrible rumors of that creature." Moving to the boarding platform he saw several people in fancy garb and asked, "What's with all the people in formal wear?" The chef responded, "They're heading to Parjiok Heights, and where are you going?" Korogra simply responded, "Organox, I've got a mission there." The chef said, "Ah, someone's taken up dealing with the snake beast that showed up about 4 years ago. Good, there are many passengers who're unnerved by the beast, it may not seem like it but this train has suffered from bad business due to it. See you on board." Korogra waved before joining the passengers as the conductor called, "Allllll Aboooaaard!" Showing his ticket to the conductor he was told, "Ah, a round trip to Organox. On you're way to see if you can do anything about that snake I see." Korogra nodded and the conductor said, "Everything's in order, your room is number 6." Thanking him, Korogra found his room and set his bag on the couch before deciding to take a nap. Only a few minutes later he woke up to someone panicking in the hall, rubbing sleep from his eyes he opened his door and sleepily followed the screaming eventually making his way to the dining car and asked, "The hell is with all the screaming?" Seeing him the chef said, "Ah, mister wizard please help me! Someone's gone and stolen the pot of soup that was to be dinner for the passengers!"

Hearing this Korogra said, "I'll find it for ya." He then found a splotch on the carpet and followed the trail of broth to a cabin. Opening the door he saw a heavy-set man that could only be considered a Gourmet. Sighing, Korogra asked, "You just couldn't wait for the soup because it smelled so good and stole the entire pot which you then completely drained... Right?" The Gourmet bowed his head in shame and said, "Yes, it's true." Korogra said, "Well come on, you need to apologize to the chef. I'll carry the pot." Returning to the dining car the Gourmet deeply apologized to everyone, forgiving him the Chef mentioned he was glad someone liked his soup enough to steal a pot. An hour later a self-proclaimed detective recruited Korogra as his assistant, to which he replied, "Eh, might as well. It's going to be awhile before we get to my stop." He then returned to his cabin for the night. The next morning he was informed of a string of thefts on the train, a businessman's briefcase which contained blueprints of a special syrup that could potentially recover someone's magic, the waitress's seashell earrings, and a celebrity's gold ring. Agreeing to keep an eye out, he wandered around the train until he heard a commotion from one of the rear rooms. Entering he saw a family that he vaguely recognized, the mother and father were arguing what to get their son for his birthday. Only when he asked, "Um, am I interrupting something?" The father said, "No no, what can I do for y..." he stopped when he saw Korogra and said, "Well I'll be damned, you're Auron Fury. We saw you at the Blitz Palace last year, well done lad." Scratching the back of his head Korogra responded, "Thanks, so what's going on?" The mother said, "Well, our boy's birthday is coming up soon and I keep telling my husband we should get him some books." The father interjected, "My dear, little Matthew doesn't want books he wants one of our numerous properties."

As they argued Matthew told him, "I don't want books or one of dad's properties Auron, I actually want something to do with trains." Korogra kneeled and said, "I'll see what I can do, in the mean time why don't you write a list of other things you want. Once you finish you could give it to your parents so they can decide what to get you, alright?" Matthew said, "Thanks Auron." Leaving the compartment, he made his way to the engine room and said, "Excuse me sir." The engineer turned and asked, "Yes, what can I do for you Mr. Kanbara?" He responded, "The little boy from the family onboard is a big fan of trains, because of this he wants some thing train-related for his birthday which is coming up soon. The first thing that came to mind was an autograph from the guy who keeps the train operational, you." The engineer was startled and said, "Really? A kid from a rich family wants my autograph, it's an honor." Smiling, Korogra handed him a picture of the train that he bought the day before and a pen saying, "Here you go, the kids name is Matthew. I don't really know his last name though." Signing he handed it back then asked, "Sorry but, seeing you up close you look very familiar. Have we met before?" Korogra said, "Well last year I did soar through the Blitz Palace's rankings faster then even the first champion. You may have seen one of my bouts." The engineer realized who Korogra was and said, "That's where I know you from! You're Auron Fury!" Korogra chuckled, "Take it you want my autograph in exchange for yours to little Matthew?" He was speechless and merely nodded. Taking out one of his posters from his time at Blitz Palace he signed it and gave it to the engineer. On his way back he noticed it was starting to get dark, so he grabbed something from the dining car before entering the family's compartment and said, "Hey Matthew, I got the thing you wanted." Matthew responded, "Thanks Auron." Before he was handed the engineer's autograph, with stars in his eyes Matthew asked, "I'll bet you have tons of benefits from being the reigning Blitz Palace champion." Patting his head Korogra responded, "Honestly, I'm surprised people still remember my time there. I thought I'd fade into obscurity like my Minor League buddy Captain K. last I heard he went home to relax. Anyway, I don't really get many benefits until they realize who I am, truth be told it often feels like they only care about my fame and not the person beneath it all."

Leaving the family behind, he saw the conductor shivering and asked, "What's the matter?" He responded, "I was handing out blankets, but I miscounted and had to give mine to a passenger." Korogra muttered, "Something's not adding up... someone must've gotten an extra." Korogra said, "Hey don't worry, I'll figure things out." He then went to the engineer who was on his third cup of coffee, as he had to stay awake in order to keep the train going, he then told Korogra that he's heard strange sounds from compartment 4. Taking the advice he went to the cabin and requipped into some special armor that let him fade into shadows. Soon a ghost appeared, revealing himself Korogra said, "Take it you're the one who got the conductors blanket?" The ghost said, "Yes, many years ago I passed away in this very room. However as my diary is likely still in the baggage car I can't leave just yet. Please return it to me, should you read it you will find a terrible fate awaits you." Returning to the conductor, Korogra said, "It turns out you gave your blanket to the ghost of the man who passed away in cabin 4 years ago, however as his diary is still in the baggage car he's yet to leave." Nodding the conductor said, "Thank you, go ahead and return his diary to him." Before stepping aside, minding the privacy of other passengers he rooted around until he found the diary in question. Exiting the car he gave the conductor a brief nod before entering cabin 4 and returning the diary to the ghost, before saying, "Well, its time I turn in for the night. Either pass on or stay I don't really care." he then returned to his room and quickly fell asleep.

 **A/N: I'm gon a stop there, next time Korogra continues his mission and I'll go from there.**

 **read and review**


End file.
